The Beginning OneShot
by its-all-geek-to-me
Summary: Severus Snape runs out of his home, unable to bear the physical and emotional abuse. After a while, he sees two girls playing outside. Severus is entranced by the utter happiness they display. Now, if only he could approach the lovely girl with the almond shaped eyes...


Severus' father was never loving… Toward anyone. But the first time Severus saw his father hit her, it was too overwhelming. He ran out of his front door. He didn't really care where he ended up. He had figured his father was beating his mum. But seeing it, being right there was different. Eventually, the small boy tripped on something unseen beneath his feet. He toppled to the ground and stayed there, body shaking from the tears that had long run out. He sat up, rubbing his face, and moved to sit up against a tree. He fell asleep.

Severus woke up suddenly. He had begun to float in his sleep, his untrained powers seeping from his mind. His dream had been happy. That's all he could pull from the slight memory, nagging at the back of his mind. In lighter spirits, he stood up and began to walk, still unsure of where he was going. However happy his dream had been, he was still not ready to return home. After a little while of wandering, Severus heard a wonderful sound. Laughter. It was coming from a young girl, about his age. She had shining red hair and bright green eyes. He continued forward, studying her face. Her eyes were almond shaped. He had seen this girl before with her sister. Daisy, he thought? He knew he'd never forget the other girl's name. Lily: the most beautiful flower on the face of the Earth.

Severus eventually went back home for his mother… NOT his father, the slimy git. Anyway, whenever his father started yelling, Severus escaped to where he could watch the two sisters play. They looked so happy. Severus found that whenever the Lily girl smiled, so did he. One of the days he was sitting, watching them, Lily was swinging higher and higher and higher, then lost her grip on the chains. For a slight second Severus was terrified. How could he survive without the only glimmer of hope he had? But then he let himself breathe. She did an elaborate flip in the air and gracefully floated to ground. She was a witch! His heart soared. He would approach her, he decided. Just not today. He didn't know what to say… The next few days, he lurked behind bushes, trying to figure out what he would do. Finally, one day, the opportunity presented itself.

She was opening and closing the flower in her hand. Her sister (Petunia, he had discovered) was terrified. 'Stop it!" Severus heard her yell.

"It's not hurting you," he heard Lily answer.

"It's not right! How do you do it?" Severus heard the tone of disappointment in her voice. Severus realized with a start this was the perfect in for him.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Severus wasn't sure of her parentage or how much her sister knew. Most of his awareness was focused on how hot his face was feeling.

"What's obvious?" Lily sounded intrigued.

"I know what you are." Severus was whispering now, a buzz of excitement chorusing through him.

"What do you mean?" Lily sounded confused, but slightly mystified.

"You're… you're a witch." Lily looked as though the pale- skinned, dark- haired boy had slapped her.

"_That's_ not a very nice thing to say to somebody!"

She turned away, very much offended. Severus cried, 'No!', trying to make amends, but he was babbling now, not really sure of what he was saying. Petunia eventually led her sister away, but not before Lily had turned back, giving him a quizzical look, and mouthed, 'Later..'

Severus wasn't sure what time 'later' was, so he just remained at the small park. A few hours later, Lily showed up. Severus abruptly stood up, and then blushed, looking away. Lily was not smiling. Quite the contrary, actually. She stood with her arms tightly crossed and her lips in a tight line. She still looked lovely though… Like she had a golden glow about her…

Severus' thoughts were interrupted by her voice.

"_Well? _I wanted to come back to hear your explanation. It's not every day some random boy shows up not only claiming that he is a fictional being, but that I am also."

Severus let his mouth half smile. Before he knew it, he was wearing a huge grin.

"I'll tell you everything. My name is Severus. Severus Snape." He reached out his right hand for her to shake.

"Hello, Sev." She smiled. "My name is Lily Evans." Instead of extending her right arm, she reached with her left. She didn't shake, but took Severus' hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Lily never knew that she had been the most important thing to Severus. She never knew that she had saved Severus from the sorrow of home, or maybe even himself. She never knew that the moment that Severus first saw her, he knew everything would be alright. Lily never knew that Severus Snape had fallen in love with her from the first moment. Lily was Severus' savior: his one and only love. She always was. Always would be. Always.


End file.
